


Lil' Reds' Mother...

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... you know the story of Little Red Ridding hood? Why is nothing much ever said about the mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Reds' Mother...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little project I've been working on for quite some time after reading a story on Fanfiction.net involving this pairing... sadly that story was never finished...but here's hoping to inspire more people to write stuffs...

Winter was cold this year, with a fresh blanket of snow covering the pavement and the windows of her house frosted over, Kagome stared lazily out her window gently stirring her hot coco as the smell of baking bread filled her house.

At the age of twenty four she had done well for her self, having moved out of her mother's shrine and home and into a small house of her own, she and her adopted son Shippou were pretty well off for the time being. The neighborhood they moved into had plenty of children in it for Shippou to play with, which ends up with her having lots of time to herself. And after spending almost twelve hours in a hospital most days, the silence was golden, but don't get her wrong she loved her boy, the quiet was just a wondrous gift to have from time to time.

But even for her the privacy and silence of her own home became deafening after a while. Especially after her long time boy friend had left her recently, not that she hadn't seen it coming. Inuyasha, while a nice guy from a rich family seemed to have a hard time grasping the concept of monogamy. It hurt for a while, but she got over it, like she always had. She and Inuyasha had an on-again-off-again relationship; this time seemed permanent though.

Giving her head a soft shake, she released her teaspoon and stood up from the table. Checking the oven she noticed that the bread she had been baking had a nice golden brown color to it, so turning the dial and grabbing her mitts she quickly retrieved it and placed it atop the stove.

“Ahh, Momma is going to love this batch,” She sighed to her self, as she went and retrieved a small wicker basket from her closet next to the front door. Smiling broadly as she heard the tell tale sign of a vehicle pulling up into her drive way, the crunching of snow and the purr of an expensive engine gave away Sango every time.

Opening her front door she smiled as her dearest friend got out of her car, two smaller figures jumping out of the vehicle behind her. Both of them wrapped up tightly in their winter coats, one red and one blue, with the hoods over their heads and the draw strings pulled so tightly that she could only see their tiny little noses and their eyes peaking out of the small face openings.

“Kagome! I've brought Shippou home, just like you asked, three o' clock sharp. Kohaku came as well,” Sango stated cheerfully as she ruffled the head of the small blue hooded child.

“Thanks Sango, if you want you and Kohaku can come inside and have treat yourselves to some Hot Coco,” Kagome replied happily, temporarily placing the wicker basket back in the closet as she got down and picked up her little red hooded Eskimo when he reached the front door, hugging him tightly.

“Did you have fun today,” She asked, satisfied when Shippou nodded his head rapidly, “Good now get inside and warm up a bit, we're going to be heading to grandma's house soon.”

To which the tightly bundled child replied with a drawn out aggravated sigh.

“Don't give me that, your grandmother loves to see you when ever she gets the chance,” Kagome retorted coolly, as she motioned for Sango and Kohaku to come inside.

“Thanks, but we need to get home soon, Miroku should be off work in just a few,” Sango said with a smile as she opened her car door.

“Alrighty, tell him I said hi! And see you later Kohaku,” Kagome said with a wave, as Kohaku waved good bye, getting back in the car before they drove off.

With a smile she closed her door and then knelt down in front of the red hooded child, who had been staring up at her from the confines of his mobile cold proof fortress. Giving a small chuckle when she kissed his little red nose and he gave a snuffle in response.

“You have a little while before the bread cools down so I can take it out of the pan, I'm sure you could go kill a few hoards of zombies on your video game before we head out,” She said, unzipping the boys coat allowing him to burst free and run for the living room where his game station resided.

“Thanks Mom!”

|A short while later|

Wrapped tightly in her green winter coat with matching ear muffs, with a basket of bread in one hand and a slightly aggravated six year old (who had been returned to the confines of his red coat) attached to the other. Kagome figured they were doing pretty well so far.

Her mother's home was only a few blocks a way from their own, so they chose to walk in lieu of taking her little car the short distance. It was just cold enough out side to warrant more snow falling from the sky. With small puffs of snow gracefully falling to the ground around them, Kagome couldn't imagine a more perfect scene than the outside world right now. With everything blanketed in white, it looked like the world was just frozen in time. Simply beautiful.

“Mom... can't you just take granny the bread tomorrow?” Shippou grunted from inside his coat.

“Nope, you know very well, since tomorrow is Monday I'll be working all day while you're at school,” Kagome replied curtly, as they turned the corner to her mothers shrine, spying a familiar gang of men up ahead.

“Ah great, its those guys again,” Her child growled.

“Oh be nice,” His mother spoke again.

There were four of them. They were a small local gang, who, in their off time of working, spent a decent amount of time prowling the neighborhood for any ne'er do wells who thought to cause trouble. They had even helped her out of a few scrapes as well in the past.

Toboe, the youngest at eighteen, was fresh out of high school and worked at his grandmother's bakery. He was by far the sweetest of the group, always looking to help who ever crossed his path, usually getting him self into trouble in the process. With his neck length dark red hair, casual clothes, and soft smile, he was made of nothing but good intentions.

Hige, at twenty-two, was the joker of their gang. With a love for food and a passion for women, the boy had come knocking on her door on several occasions, usually when she had just finished making dinner. And Kagome being the kind person she was always had him over for dinner. They had become good friends quickly, much to the dismay of his girlfriend who often joined them for dinner. Poor Blue couldn't cook a meal to save her life. But Hige loved her more then anything anyway.

Next was their, kind-of sort-of, twenty-two year old leader: Kiba (he doesn't really care for labels). With piercing blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair, Kiba was the handsome mysterious one. Easily the wet dream of every teenage girl on the block, Kiba, unknowingly to himself, was a bit of a heart breaker. With a solid gold band around around his ring finger any woman who met him would fall for those intense eyes of his and then crash (emotionally) when they saw the ring. Truth be told Kagome herself was guilty of crushing on him as well at one point. His cute little wife Chezza was a lucky woman indeed.

And last, standing easily a head and half taller than her, with dark tanned skin, short silver hair, and cold golden eyes: was Tsume. At twenty-six he was the oldest and usually kept to himself. She had spoken with him several times and even with his rough spoken words, he seemed to be the most timid in a sense. Like he didn't know how to react around her. Dressed heavily in leather the man was intimidating on the outside, but he only really lashed out at others who tried his temper, other wise he was rather calm.

With a soft sigh she continued forward, smiling broadly as Hige instantly turned to face her. Leave it him to smell freshly baked bread.

“Kagome,” He called out, waving broadly as she approached.

“Good evening Hige,” She said with a chuckle quickly pulling her hand with the basket back as he made a move for it, “Ah ah ah, thats for my mother, you glutton.”

“Ah but it smells so gooood,” He whined, shoving his hands in the pouch of his yellow hoodie.

“Shut it Porky, you should have eaten before you left your apartment,” Tsume growled.

“Hey Fu-... F you Tsume, I can't help my appreciation for Kagome's cooking and baking,” Hige growled back, censoring himself when Kagome had cast him a glare, having noticed the bundled up child next to her.

“So your heading to your Mother's house, Kagome?” Toboe chimed in with a smile.

“With a basket of bread and a red hooded child...” Kiba spoke as well.

“Seems as though you have your own version of little red riding hood,” Tsume finished for them.

Kagome looked down at Shippou as he looked up at her, looking at his red coat in a new light.

“Well it seems all we need is a big bad wolf, and a hunter with an ax and this story is ready to roll,” Kagome stated as a matter of fact.

“You know not all of the versions end with the wolf eating the girl,” Tsume spoke, with a wolfish grin. Causing his three friends as well as, Kagome her self to look up at him in shock for the out of character comment.

“Mom.... what does he mean by that,” Shippou asked innocently.

“... I'll tell you when you're older sweetheart,” Kagome replied, patting his head.

“You might as well just tell me... or I'm just going to Google it when we get to grandma's,” the boy grumbled.

Ignoring her child for the time being Kagome coughed into her gloved hand before stepping past the small gang. “Well we better get going, this bread wont stay warm for long,” She spoke quickly as they made their way down the street.

“Uh hey wait! Kagome-” Tsume tried to catch her.

“Talk to you guys later!” She stated as she and Shippou started a brisk pace down the side walk, with her face turning a deep shade of red... and not from the cold.

|With the boys|

“Wow, Tsume, I've never heard you make a comment like that,” Hige was the first to comment on his little slip up. “And in front of her kid no less, oh that was just great.”

“What was that about Tsume,” Kiba was the next to ask, his features as calm as ever.

“It was nothing, just trying to make conversation, dammit,” Tsume growled, turning away from them.

“Tsume,” Next came Toboe, causing Tsume to brace him self mentally.

“Do you... like Kagome?” The boy spoke, as Tsume grit his teeth. Why did this kid always hit the nail on right on the head.

“Shut it, Runt,” He practically barked.

“Oh that's even better! Tsume has a thing for Kagome,” Hige outright laughed, taking Tsume's temper in stride, as he lifted a warm loaf of bread out of his hoodie pouch taking a deep whiff of its delicious smell, just as Tsume turned around to yell at him.

“... God dammit Porky! You have a job, you don't need to go swiping food from Kagome,” Tsume growled, reaching for the bread.

“Hey, I only took one of the small loafs and I'll pay her back with some bread from the super market,” Hige retorted, pulling the bread back out of Tsume's reach before a felt a firm hand smack him upside the back of his head, before Toboe nabbed the bread from him.

“Ooow, what did ya do that for Kiba,” He grumbled in pain.

“You know better Hige. Kagome made that bread for her mother, not you. If you want some of her baked foods you can ask her to make some for you, not take what was meant for someone else,” Kiba scolded him.

“Here Tsume,” Toboe spoke next, holding out the bread, “You can go return this to Kagome, maybe even score some points with her.”

Tsume just grabbed the bread from the younger male before marching down the street angrily, muttering loudly about pigs stealing bread and not needing any hand outs.

|Just Outside Grandmother's house|

“Alrighty I'll give you one cookie,” Kagome stated.

“Three,” Came Shippou's curt reply.

“One and a half and that's as far as I'll go,” She retorted.

Looking down at him, they sat in silence for a few short moments, as the boy weighed his options. They had been bartering since they had left Tsume and the others behind, because Kagome knew her boy and she knew how determined he could be if he wanted to learn of something and given how easily he could get access to the internet these days, she figured it would be easier to strike a deal with the boy to not look up the information about red riding hood, than to try in vain to bar him from the internet.

“Deal, but they have to be chocolate chip and there has to be an exact 10 chips to 1 cookie ratio, also I get them for two weeks everyday before dinner instead of just one,” Shippou spoke evenly, looking up at his mother with a bored look in his eyes.

“...Deal,” Kagome slowly agree'd, as she absently wondered exactly when her son had learned what ratio's were and how/when he had become such a shrewd businessman. He's six for crying out loud. She thought as she pulled out her keys and opened her mother's front door.

“Momma! I've got some bread for you,” She called out as she entered the house, kicking the snow off the bottoms of her shoes and taking off her coat, with Shippou close behind.

“Oh! Hello my darlings,” Her mother's voice sounded, as the older woman stepped out from around a corner to greet them, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug.

“Hi Granny,” Shippou spoke, drawing his grandmother's attention just as he was taking off his coat.

“There's my big strong boy,” Mrs. Higurashi spoke happily, kneeling down to embrace the child before taking in the appearance of the two. “Is that a basket of baked breads... and you have Shippou all dressed up in a red coat. Why did you two happen to stray from the beaten path on your way here? Cause I'm afraid I haven't been eaten by a wolf yet.”

“I'm afraid there wont be any wolves today Momma, I made sure to run him over with the car yesterday,” Kagome spoke, her voice laced with sarcasm as she took off her shoes and stepped farther into the house, leaving her mother to help Shippou with his snow gear.

“Well whats got her in a stink,” The older woman asked the child.

“She's just mad cause she has to make me cookies for the next two weeks,” Shippou replied with a broad grin as he stepped out of his snow pants.

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a puzzled look for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and following after her daughter with Shippou in tow.

|At the bottom of the shrine-house steps|

Tsume looked up the small expanse of stone steps leading up to the Higurashi's ancestral home. With bread in hand he began to make his way up the stairs.

|In the Higurashi residence|

“So have you heard from your brother at all? He said he tried to call you last week,” Mrs. Higurashi spoke, as she calmly removed the bread from the basket and placed them in a large bowel one the center of the kitchen table.

“Nope, I'm afraid I missed it. How is his schooling going anyways? He must be having a hard time adjusting at that overseas American college of his,” Kagome sighed, as she sat at the table, while Shippou was in the room across the hall playing video games.

Souta, at nineteen, was her little brother. Smart and popular all through high school, he currently was taking medical courses at a college in America, following in his sister's footsteps, but aiming just a bit higher for a position as a doctor.

Kagome stared off into space for a short while; her mother sampling some of the bread she had made all the while, before the ringing of the front door shook her out of her reverie.

“I'll get it Momma,” Kagome spoke softly as she got up from the counter and made her way to the front door.

“Wait no! It's probably the wolf! He's gonna eat me and Shippou and then have his wicked way with you,” Her mother screamed in mock fear, earning a flat look from her daughter.

Kagome merely shook her head and opened the door, surprised to have found Tsume standing there out in the cold, with a loaf of bread in his hand.

“Ah... Um, Kagome... Here,” He spoke gruffly, holding out the loaf of bread, “Its cold by now, Hige swiped it from you earlier.”

Kagome gave a small sigh and smiled, before stepping back and opening the door, motioning for him to come in.

|<3|

“So Tsume... Was it,” Mrs. Higurashi spoke, as the tall male and her daughter entered the kitchen.

“Ah. Yes ma'am, The name's Tsume,” He replied, placing the cold loaf of bread with the others as he sat down at the table.

“Well its nice to meet you, I've seen you and your friends around the block before. Its good to be able to put a name to a face,” The older woman spoke, a gentle smile coming to her face, “You can call me Momma... or Mom... that's what everyone does around here.”

“Mother...,” Kagome spoke next, giving her mother at look at the lack of formality she was displaying.

“Oh hush, I'm too old to care about formalities. But if it makes you more comfortable, you can call me ma'am,” Mrs. Higurashi said, “Now Kagome why don't you get this handsome gentleman some coffee.”

“Thanks... um.. Ma'am. But its not necessary,” Tsume spoke up only to have the older woman wave him off, as Kagome quickly went about putting some water in a tea kettle on the stove, and fetching a small container of instant coffee from the cupboard.

“Oh pish posh, a nice cup of coffee will warm you right up after being out in the cold,” She spoke, as she slowly got up from her chair and headed for the door, “now you two just sit and enjoy your selves. I'm going to go check up on Shippou.”

Kagome grinned sheepishly as she sat down at the table across from the eldest gang member. “So uh... what kind of work do you do?”

“I run a mechanic shop down town, and you're a nurse right?” he replied, his golden eyes staring into her own.

“Yes, I work at the hospital just outside of town.." She confirmed for him, twidling her thumbs as an awkward silence fell upon them, the tanned male sitting across from her seemed out of sorts in her home... or with something else, she couldn't really tell for her self. It was as if there was something he wanted to ask.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer before the tea kettle began to whistle, Kagome offered Tsume a small smile as she stood up and took it off the open burner, as she grabbed two mugs and the instant coffee.

"Do you like yours with creme? or sugar?" She spoke lightly, leaving the additives aside when he answered "black."

When she placed the still bubbling cup of coffee before he, he smiled sheepishly in response before saying thank you, after that the silence continued, as they both sat and sipped their coffee.

"Kagome... would you like to.... go out some time," He asked, almost... timidly?

Did she hear that right? The normally tall, mean, and gruff Tsume was timidly asking her out on a date. She restrained a chuckle at the thought, before smiling broadly.

"Why yes Tsume.. I'd love to," Kagome watched in satisfaction as his face lit up, she'd never seen him this... well open. The man normally was either wearing a poker face or out right growling, never smiling or happy, which was why his earlier comments on the sidewalk had thrown her for a loop.

"So I'll pick you up at eight? tomorrow?" His face went back to being stoic, but a light blush tinged his cheeks still, as he stood up from his chair.

"That will be perfect," She smiled up at him as he fixed his jacket and nodded to her, the corner of his lip tweaking up in a small smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night! Wear something fancy!" He spoke quickly before he raced out the door, his coffee left on the table.

Kagome simply laughed at his reaction, knowing she was going to get to know a whole new side of the gruff male.


End file.
